


Echo

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, havers can draw, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: “It’s you, Cap, it’s always you.”
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于《群山回唱》以及一个二战士兵的速写。

+++

“你在画什么？”Captain问。

他注意到他的中尉已经坐在那个窗口抱着他的速写本涂涂画画了一个上午。并不是说他总是在注意Havers，只是——好奇而已。

“什么？”Havers像是才发现他走了过来，故作镇定地把速写本扣在一旁，用铅笔轻轻敲了敲自己的鼻梁：“没画什么。不重要。”他将速写本悄悄藏在了自己身后。

“嗯……”Captain审视着Havers，双手背在身后。他眉头轻微皱在一起，Havers于是对着他露出一个温和的笑容。“真的不重要。”他说，“只是一些消遣，打发打发时间。”

“你知道，如果你想的话，”Havers轻轻一跃，从窗台上跳了下来：“我可以去陪你散会步。”他右手拿着速写本，站定在Captain身前：“愿意吗？”

Captain怔了一下。“当然了。”他回答，干咳了几声：“我不会拒绝。”他们一起穿过了那条走廊，手背时不时相碰，这让Captain心中升起一种异样的感觉。

当Havers没有在看他的时候，Captain用余光看着Havers的侧脸。他的眉骨与鼻梁，还有他的嘴唇。天气出奇地好，房子太大，人烟稀少，一切都安静得过了头。除去那些植物与风平稳、长久的呼吸声外，Captain能听见的只有Havers的声音。

还有自己的。

他没头没脑地打断了Havers的话——他正在向他描述自己的家乡——“你在画你的心上人吗？”

Havers哽住了。Captain忽然觉得自己问这个问题有些失态，补加一句：“你听上去很怀念你的家乡。是因为你的心上人仍住在那里吗？”

“不，不。”Havers舒了一口气：“当然不是。我在画风景。巴顿庄园的风景。”

“那么——”Captain试探地说道，Havers明白了他的意思：“我没有心上人。”他笑着说，“可能未来也不会有了。我胸前可没有姑娘的相片，倒是有一封母亲寄来的信。”

“啊。”Captain点点头。他不知道自己还能再说些什么。实际上，他也不想再说些什么。Havers继续着他刚刚的话题，说起他家后院那几棵苹果树。

+++

从那之后Captain就对画画的Havers格外上心。他觉得自己太多疑，应该相信Havers，但每每他看见Havers弯着眼睛画画时又总觉得这不应该是人画风景时露出的表情。

Havers画画时是斜坐在窗台上的。右边肩膀耸起一些，靠在墙上，将速写本放在左腿上歪着头画。铅笔在纸上发出沙沙的声响，他画得那么专注，带着一抹温柔的微笑。他绝对没有在画风景，Captain想，远远地站在走廊那头。他在画谁呢？

Captain背着手，下了楼，在院子里背着手心思重重地踱步。等他走到一个特定位置时，像是有个声音在叫他这样做一样，他抬起头来。

他站的地方正对着Havers坐着的那个窗台。站在这个角度他能很好地看清Havers脸上的表情。那是带着点浅笑的，Havers的五官看上去舒服得过分，毫不锋利，站在人群中显得挺拔又温润，笑起来时眉眼都舒展开来，这总让Captain晃神。

Havers没看见他，眉毛轻轻皱在一起，眉头间诞生出浅浅的细纹。他将速写本抵在膝头，认真而专注地低着头，握着铅笔的手偶尔变换一下姿势。他将那个本子拿得离自己远一些，审视一下，然后又擦擦改改。

接着Captain看见Havers抬起头，望向走廊那个方向，像是在找一个人。

在找谁呢？他胡思乱想着，甚至没注意到Havers的目光落在了自己身上。等他注意到时Havers显然已经意识到他在看他了，对他微笑了一下。

“Captain。”他用口型说道。

Captain慌乱地移开了目光。

+++

Havers离开的那个晚上出奇地平静，他什么也没说，他什么也说不出来。Havers在大门处朝他挥手时，他只露出一个勉强的微笑。

一直到他再也看不见Havers的身影时，那些他原本准备好要说的话才涌上他的脑海。他喉结神经质地滚动了一下，把那些话又咽了回去。

你画的巴顿庄园里有我吗？

你想起这里时会想到我吗？

我还能再见到你吗？

他幻想着Havers会怎样回答他，如果他在自己对面的话。他会站得笔挺，耐心地听自己讲完。“当然了，长官。”他会这样回答，没有一丝犹豫，永远会听进去Captain讲的一切。

还有一个问题，Havers，你到底在画什么？

问题和答案都不会再出声了。

+++

Alison打扫储藏室时又找出了零零散散的一堆东西。Kitty和Mary围绕在她身边。

“那是我的水晶项链！”Kitty惊喜地尖叫道，毫无用处地抚摸着那条廉价、造工粗劣的项链——当然她的手指直接穿了过去——“这是别人给我的礼物，噢，我可宝贝它了。”

Alison看上去不知道该说些什么，对着Kitty笑了笑。Thomas凑在一旁探头探脑，好奇地看着那些被时光与灰尘掩去存在痕迹的东西。他注意到有些散乱的纸张与本子的一角，催促着Alison把它拿出来。

“怎么——”Alison疑惑地说，“这不是——？”

鬼魂们围在她身边，小小地惊呼了一声。纸张已经因为年代久远而泛黄干脆，但由于一直被安静地藏在这里，没有什么太大的损坏。

Alison小心翼翼地翻着这个本子，目光所致的每一页，每一处都是他们所熟悉又陌生的那个人。

都是Captain。

有些完成度高，画了他的全身，连衣角的褶皱都没有放过。还有些看上去画得更仓促一些，低着头的Captain，侧头看着一旁的Captain，皱着眉训斥士兵的Captain。

翻到最后一页的时候Captain终于找到了这个嘈杂的地方。

“干什么？”他不耐烦地对着把他喊过来的Thomas说，“出了什么——噢。”

他的目光落在了最后一页上画着的他自己上。那是抬起头往上看的他，背后是庄园的草坪。旁边写了一句话，Captain一眼就认出来这是Havers的笔迹。他的字和他人一样，瘦长，略有点歪斜，笔划紧密地连在一起。

“一直都是你。”

他好像又看见Havers站在自己面前，微笑着回答他没问出口的问题。

“一直都是你啊，Captain。”Havers直视着他的双眼：“一直都是你，你不知道吗？”

“我知道。”他轻声说。

于是Havers的声音隔着时间与两个世界之间的帷幕在他脑海里无声而清晰地回响。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend CocoaPie has drawn an amazing fanart of Havers drawing—it’s fantastic.


End file.
